real_life_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Solar System objects by discovery order
This is a list of all objects in the Solar System, by order of discovery. Prehistory *Terra (0 B.C) *Sol (0 B.C) *Luna (0 B.C.) *Venus (Unknown) *Jupiter (Unknown) *Mars (Unknown) *Saturn (Unknown) *Mercury (Unknown) 1600s 1610s *Ganymede (January 7, 1610) *Callisto (January 7, 1610) *Io (January 8, 1610) *Europa (January 8, 1610) 1650s *Titan (March 25, 1655) 1670s *Iapetus (October 25, 1671) *Rhea (December 23, 1672) 1680s *Tethys (March 21, 1684) *Dione (March 21, 1684) 1700s 1780s *Uranus (March 13, 1781) *Titania (January 11, 1787) *Oberon (January 11, 1787) *Enceladus (August 28, 1789) *Mimas (September 17, 1789) 1800s *1 Ceres (January 1, 1801) *2 Pallas (March 28, 1802) *3 Juno (September 1, 1804) *4 Vesta (March 29, 1807) 1840s *5 Astraea (December 8, 1845) *Neptune (September 23, 1846) *Triton (October 10, 1846) *6 Hebe (July 1, 1847) *7 Iris (August 13, 1847) *8 Flora (October 18, 1847) *9 Metis (April 25, 1848) *Hyperion (September 16, 1848) *10 Hygiea (April 12, 1849) 1850s *Ariel (October 24, 1851) *Umbriel (October 24, 1851) 1870s *Deimos (August 12, 1877) *Phobos (August 18, 1877) 1890s *Amalthea (September 9, 1892) *Phoebe (August 16, 1898) 1900s *Himalia (December 3, 1904) *Elara (January 2, 1905) *Pasiphae (January 27, 1908) 1910s *Sinope (July 21, 1914) 1930s *134340 Pluto (January 23, 1930) *Lysithea (July 6, 1938) *Carme (July 30, 1938) 1940s *Miranda (February 16, 1948) *Nereid (May 1, 1949) 1950s *Ananke (September 28, 1951) 1960s *Janus (December 15, 1966) *Epimethius (December 18, 1966) 1970s *Leda (September 11, 1974) *Themisto (September 30, 1975) *Charon (April 13, 1978) *Metis (March 4, 1979) *Thebe (March 5, 1979) *Adrastea (July 8, 1979) 1980s *Helene (March 1, 1980) *Telesto (April 8, 1980) *Calypso (March 13, 1980) *Prometheus (October 1980) *Pandora (October 1980) *Atlas (October 1980) *Larissa (May 24, 1981) *Pan (August 22, 1981) *Pallene (August 23, 1981) *Puck (December 30, 1985) *Juliet (January 3, 1986) *Portia (January 3, 1986) *Cressida (January 9, 1986) *Desdemona (January 13, 1986) *Rosalind (January 13, 1986) *Belinda (January 13, 1986) *Perdita (January 18, 1986) *Cordelia (January 20, 1986) *Ophelia (January 20, 1986) *Bianca (January 23, 1986) *Proteus (June 16, 1989) *Despina (July 28, 1989) *Galatea (July 28, 1989) *Thalassa (September 18, 1989) *Naiad (September 18, 1989) 1990s *Caliban (September 6, 1997) *Sycorax (September 6, 1997) *Setebos (July 18, 1999) *Stephano (July 18, 1999) *Prospero (July 18, 1999) *Callirrhoe (October 6, 1999) 2000s *Ymir (August 7, 2000) *Paaliaq (August 7, 2000) *Siarnaq (September 23, 2000) *Tarvos (September 23, 2000) *Kiviuq (August 7, 2000) *Ijiraq (September 23, 2000) *Thrymr (September 23, 2000) *Skathi (September 23, 2000) *Mundilfari (September 23, 2000) *Erriapus (September 23, 2000) *Albiorix (November 9, 2000) *Suttungr (September 23, 2000) *Kalyke (November 23, 2000) *Iocaste (November 23, 2000) *Erinome (November 23, 2000) *Harpalyke (November 23, 2000) *Isonoe (November 23, 2000) *Praxidike (November 23, 2000) *Megaclite (November 25, 2000) *Taygete (November 25, 2000) *Chaldene (November 26, 2000) *Dia (December 5, 2000) *Hermippe (December 9, 2001) *Eurydome (December 9, 2001) *Sponde (December 9, 2001) *Kale (December 9, 2001) *Autonoe (December 10, 2001) *Thyone (December 11, 2001) *Pasithee (December 11, 2001) *Euanthe (December 11, 2001) *Orthosie (December 11, 2001) *Euporie (December 11, 2001) *Aitne (December 11, 2001) *Trinculo (August 13, 2001) *Arche (October 31, 2002) *Sao (July 23, 2002) *Halimede (August 10, 2002) *Laomedeia (August 11, 2002) *Eukelade (February 5, 2003) *S/2003 J 2 (February 5, 2003) *Jupiter LX (February 5, 2003) *S/2003 J 4 (February 5, 2003) *Narvi (February 5, 2003) *Jupiter LVII (February 6, 2003) *Helike (February 6, 2003) *S/2003 J 9 (February 6, 2003) *S/2003 J 10 (February 6, 2003) *Kallichore (February 6, 2003) *Jupiter LVIII (February 6, 2003) *S/2003 J 16 (February 6, 2003) *Jupiter LV (February 6, 2003) *S/2003 J 19 (February 6, 2003) *Mneme (February 6, 2003) *Aoede (February 8, 2003) *Hegemone (February 8, 2003) *S/2003 J 12 (February 8, 2003) *Kore (February 8, 2003) *Herse (February 8, 2003) *Cyllene (February 9, 2003) *Carpo (February 9, 2003) 2010s *Jupiter LI (September 7, 2010) *Jupiter LII (September 7, 2010) *Styx (June 26, 2012) *Kerberos (June 28, 2011) *S/2011 J 1 (September 27, 2011) *Jupiter LVI (September 27, 2011) *MK 2 (April 2015) *Jupiter LIV (March 8, 2016) *Jupiter LIX (March 23, 2017) Category:Solar System